


Have it go along for a while.

by Annariel



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: Diana and Steve share a meal on the way to the front.





	Have it go along for a while.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



> Inspired by the Carrie Fisher quote: "Rather than trying to understand it as it's going along, have it go along for a while and then understand it."

It was raining. A light drizzle that failed to penetrate the thick wool of either the men's coats, or her cloak, but just enough to highlight the desolation of the landscape and dull the spirit.

Diana pulled the cloak about her and watched as Chief struggled with their small cooking fire. She still didn't understand these people, these men, and she observed them closely trying to gauge their behaviour and motivations. They moved like comrades in arms, but had a strange caution about them. 

She was abruptly pulled out of her reverie as Steve walked towards her, blocking her view as he did so.

He sat down beside her and handed her a small tin containing a thin liquid with lumps floating in it.

"Grub's up," he said with a grin.

"Grub's up?" she echoed cautiously. Their speech was full of these terms that had not been covered in her study of languages. Terms that made little sense, even if the context made their meaning clear.

She dipped her spoon into the soup and sipped it cautiously. The lumps were mostly meat of some kind that consisted primarily of fat, a few might have been root vegetables. She schooled her expression not to make a face.

Steve chuckled. "Don't worry. Nobody likes it."

"Am I that transparent?"

He paused and she could see him thinking about his answer. "Sometimes," he said eventually.

"But not always?"

"Sometimes I have no idea about you at all," he smiled and his tone was light, but she heard an undercurrent of frustration or possibly fear.

"Sometimes I have no idea about you either or this world of yours." She meant it as a polite exchange but it was also true and she felt the weight of that truth as she uttered it.

"Well, you seem to be getting along all right."

He was trying to lighten the moment, Diana thought, but he was also speaking a truth and deserved a truth in return.

"As do you."

"Well, I guess we'll figure each other out in time."

Diana smiled at him. He was a friend and had a wisdom of his own underneath all his talk of complications and expediency. She was pleased that he smiled back. They would, she was sure, 'figure each other out' as he said. She took another sip of the soup and allowed herself to make a face.

"This food really is terrible," she laughed.

He joined in. "That it is."

He nudged her shoulder with his own and laughing, they carried on with the meal.


End file.
